


Let the Games Begin

by Mamoro



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamoro/pseuds/Mamoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short one shots exploring sexuality within a marriage; dub-con warning for sleepy sex, dirty talk, public sex, and anything else that sounds fun. (*Warning* it's really just ridiculous smut*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**< Kenshin**

 

_It is almost morning._

 

Their bedroom was quiet and peaceful and perfect and the dawn was just tinting the room enough to reveal the peaceful features of Kaoru's sleeping face. Even his sleeping body had been aware of her presence, and Kenshin had awoken in a familiar but uncomfortable state of arousal. Now several weeks after their marriage, and he nearly thirty years old, yet he desired her like an adolescent with his first woman. 

 

_I should go complete my kata._

 

Everyday, every time, she was as lively and vibrant in his bed as she was in every other aspect of her life, completely unlike anything he'd ever known.   Kenshin was addicted. It didn't seem to matter that he'd had her dozens of times, he wanted her again, now, always.

 

A little clump of hair had come loose from her braid and was stuck to her parted lips, fluttering with each even exhale. Kenshin watched it in fascination.

 

In and out, the little hair moved.

 

_I could at least start the kitchen fire._

 

At almost eighteen, her cheeks were still a little plump, the curve still full and smooth, something he knew irritated her. _Baby fat,_ she called it with disgust. He internally cringed when she said that, feeling like a lecherous old man. He'd been younger than she when he had joined the Ishin shishi, though, and there was no denying that she was a woman grown.

 

_If I get up right now, I can still get something productive done before Yahiko arrives._

 

Her closed lashes made a sooty smudge on those sweet cheeks. She wished they were longer, he knew, but he thought they were perfect, short but oh so thick and when she was awake they framed her happy eyes like artwork.

 

…

_It's morning._

 

 

Kaoru's face scrunched a little, still asleep, and she rolled onto her back, stretching her lovely body as a soft hum escaped her. The snap of Kenshin's restraint in the quiet space should have been audible.

 

_We can have leftovers for breakfast, that we can._

 

His sleeping yukata was off in record time, and tossed carelessly into a corner. He levered himself over her body, hovering a hair's breadth away without touching the woman under him. His fingers ghosted over her dear face, tracing features he had just been admiring. He had barely touched her, but he was already panting.

 

Her eyes stayed closed as he kissed her sleeping mouth, so carefully, just a gentle glide. He licked his lips and repeated the caress, over and over, little sips. A hundred tiny kisses, and not enough. His hand traced her graceful neck, smoothed over finely turned collar bones, pushing aside her robe as he went, her skin like silk under his hand.

 

_... as if she was made for me._

 

Her breast was the perfect size for his hand, just a little over a handful as she slept on her back. It only took a moment of stimulation and her small (pert, saucy **,** _delicious_ ) nipple peaked under his touch. Even asleep, Kaoru was the most responsive woman he had ever experienced. The lure of her body was enough to pull him from her mouth and he closed his lips around his new treat. 

 

_...oh..._

 

Violet eyes never left her face as he licked and sucked and nibbled, and oh, she tasted so  _ good. _ Like jasmine, and salt, and sex, and she still smelled a little like him from last night. The texture of her peak on his tongue felt good, her breast soft. 

 

She smiled in her sleep, his attentions invading her dreams. Her hand raised into his hair, impacting his head with a lazy  _ thump _ , and Kenshin smiled around his mouthful. 

 

Homeless now, his right hand wandered across her ribs, worshiped the knob of her hipbone. His thumb found her sex, and  _ there. _ He circled her center with the pressure he knew she liked, and switched his attention to her neglected breast leaving its twin abandoned and damp and cool from his loving. Her breathing was getting unsteady, now, as she resisted waking, her eyes twitching under closed lids.

 

He sat up on his knees between her spread legs and watched her sleeping body respond to his hand. His thumb pressed more firmly now, circled more quickly. Kenshin's breathing was harsh in the liquid gloom of the room, the only sound in the cocoon of silence. She lay before him like a feast, sleeping robe completely open at the chest with the tips of her breasts shining from his saliva, her toned thighs on either side of his kneeling form, sex spread and shiningaround his hand.

 

Almost unconsciously, he raised his left hand and tested her readiness.  _ oh... _ His fingers glided into her without resistance.  _ oh...  _ His shaking fingers untied her knotted sash and opened the robe completely to the sides.

 

He should feel like a predator, he knew, doing these things to her unconscious body, but it was more than that. It as though he worshiped at an altar. Violet eyes darkened to almost black.

 

He braced his hand by her sleeping face, and gripped his own sex with the other. Carefully, so carefully, he guided himself into her, gliding home as her body welcomed him with an unspeakably pleasurable wet slide. He paused there, head bowed, and swallowed convulsively. He watched her face carefully and begin a slow roll of his hips. Over and over, small shallow movements meant to tease.

 

_...wake up now, Kaoru..._

 

Her eyes were fluttering more quickly now, her breathing deep and rapid, and it there was, her blue eyes opened, bleary and unfocused.

 

“Wha..? Kenshin?”

 

He smiled, and kissed her, his free hand gliding up her calf to bend her knee upwards. And she was kissing him back now, slow and uncoordinated with sleep. And now her fingers were in his hair, nails scratching against his scalp. And now her hips were meeting him in long deep strokes. And now her sweet raspy voice was moaning and catching and gasping.

 

He watched in fascination as drops of his own sweat rolled from his nose to land on her chest. And he grinned as she laughed joyously, tracing his face with her sweet hands.

 

“Good morning, Kenshin,” she whispered against the stillness.

“Mmm,” he agreed.

“When did all this start?”

“...it's morning,” he gasped.

And now her smile was a siren's smile, and her fingers in his hair gave a firm tug. For long moments she relaxed back onto the bed and admired the view of her husband laboring over her. His abdominal muscles flexed rhythmically, his head tilted back, red hair damp and clinging to his flushed chest and arms.

He felt a little desperate now and he gripped her hips tightly in both hands, lifting her pelvis up just right, and the silence was a thing of the past, the room now ringing with gasps and the wet slap of flesh on flesh.

Kaoru didn't seem to know what to do with her hands anymore, eagerly stroking his belly, then griping the sheets, now squeezing her own breasts.

“Here,” Kenshin said, and guided her hands to her own sex. “Come with me.”

“Yes,” she moaned, clever fingers working fast. “Yes, Kenshin, come on, cum.”

And he looked at his wife, flushed and sweating, black hair wild beneath her, touching herself with thighs spread wide, asking him to fill her and his balls were so tight and she felt so good and he couldn't seem to get a deep enough breath and her thighs were so tense and  _ Ah, she's cuming  _ and his world went white, hips jerking convulsively as the pleasure seemed to go on and on.

Afterward, the silence in the now bright room seemed almost humorous. He lay next to her, both of them dragging in precious air in big gulps and smiling like fools.

“So, it's a _good_ morning, then?” She teased, stoking his hand as it lay between them.

“...yeah,” he agreed, and kissed her forehead. “Yeah, 's a good day.”

 

 

Leftovers for breakfast had never tasted so good. Yahiko didn't end up joining them for the meal after all, taking one look at their still flushed and overly happy faces and completing an about face to the training hall.

 

“Man, you guys are gross! I'm gonna go warm up.”

 

Kaoru looked offended. “Mou, he's so rude! “ She tossed her hair. “I'll get him anyway; we're doing grappling exercises this morning.” Kenshin wondered if it was a sign of mental illness that her predatory grin was arousing instead of disturbing.

 

Ah, well, the dishes wouldn't wash themselves. He stood, and began his chores.

 

Washing dishes and doing laundry weren't exactly mentally stimulating but Kenshin managed to retain some semblance of serenity until it was time to start the fire for the bath. The training hall echoed with thuds and grunts and yelps and it was violence, it was the opposite of sexual but Kenshin's unoccupied mind began to turn Kaoru-in-training noises into something else entirely as he worked. By the time the fire in for the bath house was stoked, another fire entirely was roaring and Kenshin's cock was full and heavy and demanding attention. Twice, he had caught himself absently stroking his groin through his hakama and his eyes were dark as they followed Kaoru across the yard.

 

 

 


	2. Talk To Me

 

**> Kaoru**

 

She had been crossing to the bath house when she caught his eye. Her eyebrows raised and then a naughty little smile tilted the corners of her mouth. She turned and yelled,

 

“Yahiko! Why don't you take the first bath today? After that beating, I'm sure you could use the soak!”

“Busu! That's cause you cheat! And ya know what? I will take the first bath, first femine thing you've done all day!” Yahiko stalked past her to the bath house, all offended eleven year old dignity, and slammed the door behind him.

 

“What do you think Kenshin? Is that the first feminine thing I've done today?” Kaoru smile was wide and knowing, her eyes happy as she looked at him.

 

Kenshin crossed to her, touched her smiling lips with his fingers. “This one thinks you are very much a woman, Kaoru-dono,” his voice was low and aching and her smile grew.

 

“Then you'd better get a move on, because Yahiko's baths are pretty quick.” He returned her grin, grabbed her hand and they barely reached the exterior of the house before Kaoru had pushed him against the wall, hands fisting his gi and slightly chapped lips over his.

 

He smiled into her mouth. She had the ties to his hakama undone and her own around her ankles as quick as thought. He was kissing her too gently, and she nipped his lips in reprimand.

 

“Come one, where's all that legendary speed, huh? We've got to work quickly here.” She was still smiling and she reversed their positions, pressing her back against the wall. Her nimble fingers circled his cock and led him to her like a leash and Kenshin groaned out a laugh.

 

“We could just go to our bedroom, love.”

 

Kaoru's laugh was throaty and a little power-drunk, as she hiked her leg over his hip. “This is more fun.”

 

“As Kaoru-dono wishes,” he laughed, and began to help her. One hand on the wall of their home, and one arm under her bottom, he pushed her body up the wall. “Are you sure you wouldn't like a little more foreplay?”

 

“Shut up and get inside me, husband,” she growled, wriggling her hips impatiently. He kissed her neck, smiling into her skin as he eased himself within her, just a little.

 

“Like this?” he asked. Her response was to pinch his shoulder. Kenshin huffed a laugh into her neck, deciding to teach her a new bedgame, and began the smallest of rocking motions. “There now, this one is moving, this is surely what Kaoru-dono wants, yes?”

 

“Kenshin! Stop being a tease, Yahiko will be an old man before we're done here.” Her blue eyes weren't laughing now, and her arms were tense at his shoulders.

 

“But this is more fun, koishii, remember?” She glared daggers, and he loved it, loved _her_.

“ _Kenshin,”_ she growled a warning and he just smiled innocently, his motions still unsatisfying, not even fully sheathed within her. Kaoru shifted, trying to gain leverage but Kenshin's grip kept her still, his arms were like iron and his body completely immovable.

 

“What is it you want, Kaoru-dono? This one requires instructions, it seems.” His smile was still that silly rurouni smile, but his beautiful eyes were anything but innocent. Kaoru's breath hitched and she could feel herself caught. She stared, breathless.

 

“Fuck me,” she whispered

 

“Gladly,” and he slammed home in a quick, forceful twist. Her mouth opened, and her chin lifted and the pace Kenshin set made the small of her back ache, and her lungs burned, and stars were bursting in her eyes and ..and he'd stopped again!

 

“Wha.. what are you doing!?”

 

“Waiting for some instructions, Kaoru-dono. This one is only trying to please, and Kaoru-dono must tell this one what she wants, that she must,” the words were spoken into her skin and all she could see was his flame bright hair. She moaned and wriggled.

 

“Kenshin, don't stop!” She pinched him again.”Fuck me,” she tried.

 

She could feel his lips smile against her. “How?” he asked.

 

She gave his hair an incredulous look. “Quickly!” she yelped, and he began a short, shallow, and very quick rhythm that made her bang her own head against the wall in annoyance. “Deeper,” she said. He raised his head enough to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. “Fuck me deeper,” she whispered and he did. Quick and deep, and somehow still not enough.

 

She grabbed his hair at the scalp, pressed her lips to his ear, and gasped out, “Kamiya Kenshin, fuck me fast, and deep, and hard.” Oh, and the stars were back and it was finally just right, “Yes,” she moaned, “just like that, keep going.” She could feel his buttocks flex under her calves. She was panting now. “Kenshin, more, come on, give me more...”

 

He was panting now too, and rewarding her with little kisses to her face and neck, his bangs tickling her and his cock filling up her just right, the coil in her belly winding tight now. Her head titled up, and her unseeing eyes stared at the sky overhead. “Make me cum, Kenshin.”

 

And he did. Her crest washed over her and left a fiercely satisfied shihondi behind.

 

As she came back to herself, she was looking right into his beautiful eyes, and he was still panting and sweating but his pace was oh so small and shallow again. This time, her grin was brash and sure, and the hand in his hair gripped again.

 

“Fuck me, Kenshin,” she whispered, her lips ghosting aross his chin, “fuck me like I know you want to,” she tightened her legs as he surged into her. “Yeah, like that,” she nipped at the strong muscles of his neck. “Come on, Kenshin, I can take it.” Her other hand slipped under the back of his gi, stroking strong muscles. “I'm strong, Kenshin, you know I can take it, give it to me,” she curled her hand, scratching little light red trails across his back. He grunted, and somehow, his pace was faster, and the wood at her spine was digging in a little now, but somehow even that felt good. He was sweating and trembling in her arms, his pace impossibly fast and she felt like she had just won an enormous victory.

 

“Cum.” She demanded as she bit the thick muscle of his shoulder. “Cum _now_ , Kenshin, I want it. All of you, Kenshin. Give it all to me.” The sound he made, that he tried to muffle in her neck, was animalistic at best. His body seized up beneath her, his hip lost rhythm and jerked spasmodically and she could feel his cock twitch deep inside as he released in her.

 

She smiled, and petted his bright hair as he came down, dropping little kisses behind his ear. His eyes opened, a deep lovely amethest, and his smile was silly.

 

“You're right, that was more fun.” She laughed and Kenshin privately thought that nothing felt quite as good as this woman laughing with his cock within her.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Yahiko was suspious, Kenshin thought, watching the boy watching him out of the corner of his eye. Kenshin's bland smile was firmly in place, and lunch was well underway but Yahiko still frowned.

“What's up with you guys today?” he blurted, face slightly colored under his tan skin. Kenshin just raised an eyebrow.

“Aw, man, she's … she's Kaoru... it's creepy when you two are all … whatever.” Yahiko slouched in the singularly offended manner of teenagers and stole some pickle from the bowl.

“Yahiko, this one is married,” he said it gently, and felt a little bad that he didn't feel at all guilty. The boy was old enough, and was street wise beyond even those years.

“Yeah, I know, and it's not like I don't get it, I mean, you should hear some of the stuff that goes on down by the row house,” Kenshin blinked, and immediately wondered if he should convince Yahiko to move back to the dojo. “It's just, knowing that you're doing that stuff to Kaoru, it's...” he shrugged and looked away.

“Yahiko, this one is unsure what you have heard, but Kaoru-dono is this one's _wife_. It is different.”

“Yeah, I know, honor and whatever,” but Kenshin interrupted.

“No, not honor, “ he shook his head, “but affection and intimacy.” He reach for another radish. “It is affection that turns action into connection. Intimacy that turns sex into communion. Do you understand the difference?”

Yahiko's face scrunched, and Kenshin sighed.

“If you were hungry,” he said, and Kenshin knew that Yahiko understood hunger, “and there was only enough food for one, would you eat it or give it to Tsubame-dono?”

“Like I would take it, if Tsubame was hungry!”

Kenshin smiled. “And if you had a gift for her, and you gave it, and she was happy, would that make you happy as well?”

“Well, sure, I mean, that's the whole point, right?

“Yes, Yahiko,” Kenshin dropped the diced vegetables into the soup, “that is the entire point.”

“...Oh. Okay, I get it, I think.” Yahiko looked at his hands, and took a deep breath. “Ya know, Tae asked me to pick up a shift this afternoon, I think I will. Be gone for the rest of the day, though.”

Kenshin smiled.

 

 

The sun was setting. It was a rather nice sunset tonight, too, all pinks and purples.

“Watching the show?” Kaoru smiled as she dropped down next to him on the engawa, tea tray in hand.

“Aa,” he affirmed, smiling for her. “It is this one's favorite part of the day, when the work is done, and even the birds are going to bed.” He took his cup from her, savoring her return smile. The tea smelled nutty and sweet and the steam rose and warmed his face. He took a small sip and savored the flavor, pleased that she had made it the way she knew he liked. It was good, the tea and these small things like it, and his heart was healed enough now that he could appreciate her coddling without guilt. She covered his hand on the engawa with her own, and her smile got brighter when he turned his hand and twined his fingers with hers.

“Yahiko fears that this one's actions cheapen you.” Kaoru's head whipped around.

“What?”

“He sees this one's desire, and fears that this one is... taking you lightly, perhaps.”

“That brat! What does he know, anyway? We're married, aren't we?”

Kenshin stared into his teacup. “Do you feel that way, Kaoru-dono?” He peaked at her from beneath his bangs. “Perhaps this one's...games ...are inappropriate for one's wife.” Kaoru shifted onto her knees, facing him directly.

“Kenshin, do you think I'm a slut?” Kenshin's superior reflexes kept him from dropping his tea.

“No, of course not. And this one would never touch you with anything but love, but sometimes... this one wonders if one's desire is... unreasonable.” Kaoru was silent for a long moment.

“Do you enjoy it, what we do? Do you enjoy the things that you have taught me to do?”

“...Yes. But perhaps the, the experiences of this one's past should not be brought into the present.”

Kaoru looked into his eyes for long moments, and Kenshin felt both nervous and guilty now. She leaned forward, hands flat on the engawa between them, and slipped her face under his bangs, her mouth gentle against his.

“What if,” she whispered against his mouth, “what if I had this thing about your feet? What if I hated feet, and I insisted you wear your tabi in bed?”

“Oro?”

“Would you do it?”

“Of course, if that's what you wanted, but...”

“What if it was something else? What if...what if the only way to make me cum was to use your mouth? Would you do it?”

Kenshin swallowed against the dryness of his throat, and felt himself becoming unwillingly aroused. “Yes.”

“Daily?” She asked. “Twice a day? More?”

“Yes. As many times as you could want.” She kissed him and his tea was abandoned on the floor as he reached for her.

“Then why,” and here she shoved him hard, “would you think I'm anything less than a whole-hearted participant in everything we do?” Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were promising pain, and Kenshin thought she was beautiful.

“Forgive this one, Kaoru-dono; one should have known better, that I should.” He smiled sweetly, and her arms relaxed to her sides, but her eyes were still annoyed.

“Come on,” he stood and offered his hand. “It's time for bed, that it is.”

 

Kaoru was so lovely, sitting there on their futon, linen sheet pulled up to her chest, long hair down, smile happy and eyes sultry. Kenshin smiled and lit the lamp.

“...so, what would you like to do?” She asked. “Does it take props? Food?” Kenshin's eyebrows rose. “Ropes?” Maybe Yahiko should stay at the rowhouse. “Should I stretch first?”

“No! No, Kaoru, none of that. Just you. Just us,” he crawled beneath the covers. “Tonight I have a very specific game in mind, that I do.” He smiled innocently, and slid over her, between her thighs, forearms flat on the futon and fingers tracing her jaw.

“Well, what is it?” He smiled at her, at her wonderfully cheerful impatience.

“It's called ….how long can I hold my breath?” and he flipped the covers over his head, quick as anything, and Kaoru's startled laughter rang out bright and lovely for a few seconds until she didn't have the breath to do anything but find new ways to gasp Kenshin's name.

 


	4. Sweet

Kenshin loved sweets. He did. It was cute really, the way he lit up when she baked him cakes. Kaoru smiled down that the batter she was making, a thin light pink liquid, and dipped in a finger for a taste.

 

 _Needs more … more..._ her thoughts derailed as she examined the batter _... This is perfect._ Oh, was he going to be surprised...

.

.

.

Kaoru grinned at the look of her husband's face. It was priceless, that expression. She'd been waiting for half an hour (he was late) and it had been embarrassing and a little chilly, standing around naked in the main room the whole time but it was worth it, every second.

 

“You should close the door, Kenshin, it's cold.” He blinked, closed his mouth, and slid the shoji closed with more force than strictly necessary, looking at her like she might be a hallucination.

 

“Kaoru?” She smiled and pressed herself against the wooden wall, making sure to keep her pose seductive.

 

“I made you something sweet. Would you like some?” He looked a little bit like a fish, opening and closing his mouth like that.

 

“...Uh... yes?” Kaoru's grin grew wider. Kenshin honestly off balance was rare, and delicious. She raised her hand, deliberately drawing his attention, and dipped it into her bowl of sweet batter, painting a line on her belly. He licked his lips, watching her.

 

“Then come get it.” He crossed the room in three strides, tugging off his scarf, and dropped to his knees. His hands on her hips were tight, but his tongue on her belly was soft, slowly cleaning away the treat.

 

“Good?” She smiled down at the top of his bright head, and he whispered his answer into her skin.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'm glad.” She petted his fire bright hair with her clean hand, and with her other painted another line. “I made it just for you.” Her breath caught when he moved to lick his way up the new trail. Kenshin's hands never moved, but that wicked mouth of his sucked and licked and swirled. _Oh, this is good._ She painted the next across her breast. She had to bend at the waist to allow him access from his position on his knees, her hand in his hair holding him in place until she was ready for the next. Another line across her other breast, and this time she held him in place until she was trembling and wet.

 

“I think that's got it, Kenshin.” She pulled him away, lightly tugging his hair to make her point. He released her nipple and looked up at her, his mouth wet and shining, his pupils completely dilated, his breath coming in pants. “Would you like more?”

 

“Yes,” he whispered, his eyes intense. She smiled and hummed, painting the batter up her inner thigh. She hooked her leg over his shoulder and waited. His expression was incredulous, and aroused, and he kept eye contact with her this time, licking up her thigh slowly. At the end of her little batter trail, he stopped, sucking softly and waiting for her. She pushed a little at the back of his head, and his eyes dropped closed as he crossed the last scant inches to her center.

 

 _Oh, he's so good at this._ She watched him as he added a hand, spreading her open for his wicked tongue, and it was just what she needed.  She reached out a hand to the little side table, balancing on one leg, back pressed against the wall, her hand in his hair holding him a willing captive.

 

She was moaning in short order, hips gently thrusting against his beautiful mouth, thighs shaking. Oh, he was doing that thing with his hand, fingers inside her and pressing around her entrance and his tongue was so clever, so fast and firm and perfect... She came in a jerky, wet rush, distantly registering Kenshin's own little moan as he carefully finished her off. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, taking in his shining lips and his cocky little half-grin and his flushed cheeks.

 

“... I didn't say you could stop.” She pushed him back into her, tossing her head back and shuddering at the feel of his tongue again. She rode his clever mouth through another orgasm, until her legs were shaking so badly that she could lay down or fall down, and she pulled him away from her by his silky hair. _Kami-sama, his eyes_... he looked like he wanted to devour her, they were positively burning, but she couldn't summon the energy to be concerned. “Enough,” she whispered.

 

“No.” He nipped her thigh and gripped her hips, pinning her against the wall, holding her up and reminding her of just _who_ her husband was, and how much strength he really had. His mouth on her was just gentle enough not to be painful and she could feel his teeth through his lips. He sucked at her, hard, and she gasped, pushing into the feeling, pushing his face into her. The noises he made were wet and animalistic and lewd and she loved it.

 

He wrenched himself away abruptly and caught her as she fell, turning her around so that she faced the wall, legs folded up under herself. She panted, resting her forehead on her arm, and waited. She could hear him tugging at his clothes and then he wrapped an arm below her belly, across her hips, and hoisted her into the air, tilting her pelvis, and _oh_ , he was in and it was incomparable.

 

She braced her forearms against the wall, bringing her fists together in front of her to prevent banging her head into the wood. His hand braced next to her face and she was met the blue of his sleeve. Her grin was enormous; _He didn't even bother getting undressed._ Yep, that was hakama she felt against her thighs. He'd apparently been in such a hurry that he'd just shoved his clothing aside, pulling his cock out of his clothes and pushing it into her with as little fuss as possible.

 

His panting breath was hot against her back and she felt drunk on the knowledge that she had done this to him. His pace was punishingly fast, no technique, no reserve, just his cock gliding inside of her, hard and large and satisfying. She kept herself braced, helped him keep her hips in the air, rewarding him with his prize for good behaviour. He was nipping her back and it wouldn't be long now, he only marked her body when he was really out of his head, and yeah, there he went. His hands were just barely painfully tight, and he spasmed and jerked and made a little choking noise and she relished the feeling of Kenshin loosing it, loosing himself in her body.  She moaned at the sensation of him ejaculating inside her, his cock twitching and a warm rush deep down.  

 

He pulled her back against himself, pulling them down to lay on their sides on the floor. He kissed her neck as he lay behind her, curled around her, his sleeve covering her like a bit of blanket.

 

“Kaoru?”

 

“Hmm?” She felt sleepy, and the floor seemed a fine place to take a little nap.

 

“Thank you for the sweets.”

 


	5. Mirror Mirror

Kaoru was kneeling in front of her mirror, brushing her pretty hair as she did every night. It gleamed in the lamplight, glowing with health at every stroke of the brush. He watched her lazily, sitting quietly on the futon, already dressed for bed.

“You have such gorgeous hair, Kenshin. I wish mine were exotic like yours.” She put the brush down, her clever fingers braiding the silky, shining mass into a neat que.

“You have lovely hair, Kaoru.” And she did. Kenshin loved his wife's hair; it was soft, slick, perfumed stuffthat slipped through his fingers like fine silk and looked like spilled ink when it spread across his chest, lay tangled on his bed. Even before they were married, he had always admired its blue-black shine, felt tight and needy when it had accidentally brushed against his skin.

Looking in her mirror, Kaoru made a disbelieving noise. She tied off her braid and brushed her fingers over her cheeks and chin.

“I know I'm pretty, Kenshin. But sometimes... sometimes I wish I was beautiful.” She looked wistful, and Kenshin felt... annoyed.

“Kaoru.” His voice was firm as he moved out of bed and towards his wife. “You _are_ beautiful.” He knelt down behind her, pulled her back against his chest.

She smiled affectionately into his eyes in the mirror, reaching up to cover his hand with her own. “Fine, you think I'm beautiful. Thank you.”

“I do not think you are beautiful, Kaoru, you _are_ beautiful.”

Her smile widened. “You're offended!” He _was_ offended. He was offended by the idea that she perceived herself as less than what she truly was. If she could see what he saw- He smiled, a slow, predatory expression that made Kaoru's breath catch.

“Kenshin?” She turned her head to face him, and quick as lightening he reached out and gently gripped her chin, turning her back to face the mirror.

“No,” he breathed out. “No, beloved, you stay just like that.” He bent his bright head to kiss her neck, nibbling that lovely smooth column the way he knew that she liked. Her head fell back, leaning against his shoulder and allowing him greater access and he hummed his approval. He slipped his hand inside her robe, molding her breast to fit his palm, toying with her until that sensitive flesh pebbled. He looked up meeting her eyes in the mirror.

“Look at yourself, Kaoru.” Her cheeks were flushed, her lips dark pink, her pupils dilated, her robe pulled halfway off her lovely white shoulders. She held his gaze, her breathing acclerated, and he slipped his other hand between her thighs. “Watch,” he whispered. They were both panting, and she jerked a bit when his fingers found her, dragging slowly over her flesh, teasing a little. She twitched and began a shallow thrusting into his touch, spreading her thighs further. He nipped her, and she gave a tiny, breathless laugh, reaching back and fisting a hand in his robe.

He gave her what she wanted, circling that sweet bud just the way she needed. He watched the change in her, made sure she was watching it too, arousal transforming her features from pretty to breathtaking. She arched into him, thighs shaking, and he reflexivelypressed his cock against her soft backside. She closed her eyes.

“No!” He hissed. “Open your eyes, Kaoru. Look.” She obeyed and her beautiful blue eyes were dark and glazed, but she looked into the mirror and watched herself cum. He was breathless, watching her watch herself. He circled her clitoris more slowly, gently pinching it between his knuckles, wringing the last few spasms from the woman in his arms. She relaxed into him, gasping, her deathgrip on his clothes loosening.

“There!” His voice was tight and hoarse. “There! Can you call yourself anything other than beautiful now?” Ah, she was gorgeous, flushed and mussed and perfect and Kenshin was a shivering, aching mess sitting there behind her. Her reflection gave him a slow smile, lazy and sated, and he felt fiercely satisfied.

She turned her face into him, pressed a kiss against his jaw, and reached between them for his cock. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and let her palm him for moment. Then he deliberately moved both of her hands onto her low vanity table and pushed her onto her knees, pushed her sleeping robe up over her hips.

He draped himself over her back, caressing her breast with one hand while he tested her sheath with the other. He shivered at the feel of her, so soaking wet and hot and _ready._ He reared back, met her eyes in the mirror, and pushed inside her without ceremony. She moaned and pushed back against him, caught his rhythm effortlessly, just as she had always had.

Two hands firmly to her hips, he drove into her over and over again, watching her face in the mirror while he pleasured her – while he pleasured them both. She was stunning like this, and she was his. No one else would ever see this, and he was as hard as stone at the knowledge.

She squeezed those wonderful internal muscles, clasping his cock impossibly tight, and he didn't even try to stop his release, allowing it to the swamp his everynerve with pleasure. He pulled her lovely hips tight to himself, pushing against her and filling her up. He held her there until the spasms stopped and he became aware again of her steady gaze in the mirror.

He huffed a soft laugh at what he saw; her face was as fiercely satisfied at having witnessed his pleasure as he had been at hers, and he marveled once again at how well matched they were. He bent her over back, wrapped his arms around her belly and hugged her tight.

“You _are_ beautiful, Kaoru.”

“Yes.” Her voice was soft. “Yes. You are too, you know.” She shifted. “Let's go to bed, Kenshin.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then took his lovely wife to bed.

 


	6. Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin is pretty reserved, and I think he relaxes more the Kaoru than he's ever let himself relax, period. Enjoy!

Kaoru smiled at her husband, putting down her hairbrush, loosely braiding her hair. He was always so patient each night, watching her with hooded eyes and waiting in their bed while she completed her nightly rituals. Finished, she rose and shed her robe, scooting under the covers and into his arms. He rolled onto his back without a word, bringing her partially onto his chest and allowing her to set the pace of the kiss. He stroked careful hands over her back and waist, massaging her bottom and matching her rhythm of mouth meeting mouth. She shifted over, straddling his thigh, entwining their legs, and increasing the demand on his lips. She finally broke the kiss and arched her back, undulating her hips and riding his firm thigh. He took the offered breasts, leaning up to kiss and suck. Kaoru moaned, hand in his hair, needy and unashamed.

 

He lay back down, leaving her aching breasts and smiling up at her and she groaned a protest. “Kaoru,” his voice was coaxing and she panted a bit, reaching for sanity and trying to focus on what he was saying. “I'd like to try something new.”

 

“Fine,” she breathed, trusting; his games were always enjoyable. “What do you want to do?”

 

He leaned to the side, retrieved a box from the side of the bed that she hadn't noticed. He shifted her underneath him, and removed an object. Kaoru blinked at it in surprise, focus definitely returning in a cold splash. It was carved stone, smoothly polished, cylindrical in shape, and about the length of her hand. It was, unmistakably, meant to be an... um... _proxy_ of a man's cock. Kaoru didn't even have the vocabulary to discuss such an item.

 

“Kenshin?” Her voice rang with confusion; why on earth would they need something like _that_ when Kenshin had a perfectly nice and perfectly functioning version of the real thing? He smiled.

 

“Let me show you,” he dropped a soft kiss on her mouth, and glided down her body. He caressed her thighs, gently rubbed at her clit, and bent his head to lick her. She gasped at that wet glide, always even better than her memories, spreading herself open and stroking a hand through his hair. He kept going, winding her tight and then tighter, and gently inserted a finger or two within her, beginning a sweetly beguiling rhythm. She came with a gasp and twist of her hips, tense and pulsing.

 

When she came down, she noticed that Kenshin was rubbing that _thing_ against her, its cool, hard surface gliding in her own wetness over her sweet spot, its very foreignness causing her to arch into it, arch into Kenshin. He looked up at her, his sweet eyes hot with arousal and her hands fisted in the sheets. He replaced the object with his clever mouth and it felt so damn _good_ , it always did and she made a noise that should have been embarrassing and didn't care at all.

 

Then, he very gently pushed that thing inside her, still kissing and licking. Kaoru gasped and wiggled against their bed. It didn't hurt, it was actually smaller than her husband's cock, it was just strange, hard and cold where her husband was always hot. But, _oh_ , to be full while Kenshin's wonderful mouth was lavishing attention on her clitoris... And then he began to carefully thrust the thing within her, setting a steady pace that had her gasping and pushing herself down onto it. She propped herself onto an elbow, watching him and stroking a hand through his hair, riding the thing and his mouth all at once. She noticed that her beautiful man was, in fact, thrusting his own hips lightly at the air and she gloried in his arousal as well as her own. She licked her lips, watching him, and focused on his cock as he thrust.

 

She adored Kenshin's pleasure, she always had, took pride in it. Kenshin, however, seemed almost to _need_ hers, always aroused by her enjoyment. Doing this to her seemed to be intense for him and she could tell, his cock tall and proud and weeping against their sheets. She shuddered, and pressed his face into her a little, her own arousal almost unbearable. He released her for a mere moment, a quick gasp of air, and then he dove into her again, like a man dying of thirst, making little slurping noises. The thing was thrusting into her with increasing speed and the fullness in her body and the pressure of Kenshin's mouth and the wonderfully wet, lewd noises and the smell of sex and musk and sweat and she came again, hard.

 

It was enormous, that orgasm _,_ shaking through her body, her thighs so tense they cramped but she didn't care, and she could feel a rush of fluid release onto Kenshin's hand and face and he hummed happily, never stopping his clever tongue, thrusting the thing shallowly but so quickly inside of her.

 

Kaoru thumped her head against the mattress, panting and frustrated; she wanted _his cock_ , in her body, in her mouth, in her hands, she didn't care, but she needed to touch him. She moaned out a broken version of his name: “Kenshin...I- I _need-_ ” and that was all she could manage but he looked up and smiled a little, and repositioned himself beside her, tilting her hips to keep his own access, still steady with his mouth and that little toy.

 

He wasn't close enough to suck, but he was within arm's reach, and Kaoru took him up on his offer, grasping him with a needy hand. He was hot and hard in her grip, sticky with his own precum. She moaned, excited, and matched his rhythm with that lovely toy, with his beloved mouth. She kept on, matching stroke for stroke until she came, hot and bright and clenching, gushing fluid again, coating her husband and his clever little object. She relaxed onto the bed, utterly boneless. Finally, _finally,_ he removed the thing and tossed it aside, raising himself onto his knees, wiping his shining mouth and chin with the back of a hand. He slid within her in a slippery wet glide, bigger than the toy had been, filling her exquisitely. Kaoru sighed in approval, allowing her thighs to fall open.

 

She'd expected a hard, fast pace. Kenshin was as aroused as she had ever seen him, his cock harder and larger than normal, his muscles tight. She was fully prepared for a vigorous pounding into the mattress. Instead, he seemed to want to play, his pace rolling and almost relaxed, belying his tight grip on her hips.

 

Kaoru mentally shrugged. She was flat on her back, relaxed after her pleasure, and her body was as wet as the sea. He could play as long as he wished and she would still be perfectly comfortable. She smiled for him and rubbed calloused hands over his hard arms, his tight shoulders. She stroked his sensitive throat and massaged his ears, a spot she had discovered was one of his erogoneous zones. He gasped and swallowed hard. She scratched little trails down his back, delighting in his shivers, and hooked a leg over his hips. She met his body with her own and rhythmically clenched internal muscles.

 

He was so gorgeous like this...She sighed and watched his beautiful body work. He was coated with sweat, his skin gleaming in the lamplight, shadows playing over his narrow hips and his muscled belly. He shifted, and raised her leg to his shoulder and she grinned as he groaned at the changed in angle. He closed his eyes and turned his face into her calf and ankle, deliberately alternating his rhythm, purposely drawing out his own pleasure. He glided a hand up her thigh, reaching for her and she swatted him away, shaking her head.

 

“No. No, I'm still too sensitive.” She ltrailed a hand down his belly. “I'm fine, Kenshin. Just.. take your pleasure. I want you to, really.” He opened glazed violet eyes, and she held his gaze, willed him to see her sincerity. Watching him was beautiful, his cock within her was fulfilling and pleasant, and her clit so sensitive that even gentle touching would hurt. All she wanted was to watch her husband like this, open and vulnerable and with no thought other than the pleasure he found within her. He nodded and closed his eyes again, increasing his pace a little.

 

 _She_ had done this: cleared his mind of everything, dismantled his reserve, temporarily lifted all of his burdens. For this moment, he was simply a man, giving and taking with a woman. He was getting a little breathless, panting as he continued to play, teasing himself. Kaoru wiggled, and sighed with a bit of regret.

 

“...Kenshin... I need to let my leg down...” He shifted without comment, bringing his hands even with her shoulders, leaning over her body, gliding his hard chest against the tips of her breasts. She curled her legs around his hips, took his face in her palms and leaned up for a kiss. He moaned suddenly into her mouth, and his already tight muscles seemed to clench. He wrapped a tight arm across her shoulders, braced only on one hand, his pace increasing from playful to fast. Kaoru began to get caught up in his excitement, pressing her kiss deep, licking into his mouth.

 

He reared back suddenly into a kneeling position, taking her with him, not even breaking the kiss. His other arm came around her hips like a iron band, and he moved her body onto his cock in a hard rhythm, driving deep. Now they were trading moans, sharing breath, mouths almost bruised and the kisses wet and deep and so very needy. Kaoru crossed her ankles behind him, her hands in his hair, her tongue in his mouth and they were so wonderfully tangled together, she lost track of where he ended and she began.

 

Then he stiffened and arched under her, throwing an arm backwards to support them both, trembling and making little whining noises that she new were completely involuntary. She felt his cock jerking within her, and she couldn't help but tilt her hips, grinding herself against his hard belly and pelvic bone, needing only a little stimulation after that erotic show. She gasped with a small release of her own, pulsing around him, watching with wide-eyed wonder as her own little orgasm seemed to milk his release and he jerked into her clenching body, shivering.

 

They stayed like that for a suspended moment until Kenshin gently toppled them to the bed. He curled into her, his head on her shoulder and she stroked a hand through his hair, listening to his breathing slow and calm. He dropped a few small kisses against her shoulder and neck.

 

“Kaoru... I- I've never... I've _never-_ ” He shook his head.

 

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his swollen mouth. “I'm glad you did with me.” He gave her a little smile, and shook his head again, words beyond him. They rested together for a moment before he sighed.

 

“Are you thirsty? I need water...” Kaoru laughed.

 

“Yes, please.” And he got out of bed, and Kaoru admired his bare backside as he padded across the room to get a drink. He actually _smirked_ a bit at the look on her face and handed her a cup, climbing back under the covers and tucking his hands behind his head.

 

“I'll change the sheets tomorrow,” he said.

 

 


End file.
